


Chosen

by Asilvermoment



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Tragic Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lexa, a Nightblood, has been chosen to go to Polis and train as a warrior and potential contender for succeeding the Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

"Sweetie, do you have everything you need?" Lexa nodded, unable to speak. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. She had trained with the other children in Trikru since she was five but this... this was entirely unfair. Thinking of leaving home hollowed out her insides. _Haven't I done enough already?_ _Why was I chosen for this?_

The moment she could lift her father's sword was the moment she had begun to fight as _strik gona_ , the little warrior, as her father had lovingly called her. He was gone now, dead two summers, and Lexa couldn't stand the thought of leaving her mother. _I'm not ready_ , she pleaded desperately when her mother looked her in the eyes and placed the coat she made for her around her lithe shoulders.

Her mother pulled her in for a hug, leaving barely any space between the two of them. Lexa sank into her mother's chest, smelling her skin and letting her hot tears silently roll down her cheeks. Her hands clutched around her mother and, though her face was buried in layers of warm clothes, Lexa heard, "Ai hod yu in, ai strik won."

"I love you too," Lexa said although her lips and tongue felt heavy, the words an increasing weight on her chest cavity.

She didn't turn to look back at her mother as the Seeker collected the young Nightbloods and ushered them away from her beauteous home. Her feet felt like lead, the further away from her mother she walked. She set her jaw and looked forward, her eyes crystalline so the others wouldn't see her fear.

 _Ai hod yu in, nomon_.

***

They had been walking for a couple of days through the forest.

The Seeker did not slow his step for anything save sleep, and Lexa's feet ached as she tried to maintain pace with the large man. He worked industriously to create their camps and hunted for their food without inviting Lexa to join him. In fact, he barely acknowledge her presence. She didn't draw much attention to herself and kept busy working through scenarios of what Polis would be like in her head. 

Some of her older peers in the Woods Clan had always talked about traveling to Polis. They prattled on about how sophisticated it was compared with the quaint lodgings and mannerisms of Trikru.

  


End file.
